Vises typically include a pair of jaws which are used to hold an object in a relatively fixed position. The jaws are moveable toward and away from one another for being selectively engaged with and disengaged from the object. A rotatable member is typically used to selectively move the jaws into and out of engagement with respect to the object and to secure the jaws in gripping engagement with the object.
Skis, including both snow skis and water skis, have top and bottom major surfaces and opposed minor side surfaces, which are made of materials, such as fiberglass, graphite or plastic. The side surfaces of a snow ski include tapered metal side edgings adjacent the bottom surface of the ski. According to prior practice, when it is desired to hold the ski in a fixed position for maintenance or repair, the ski is held in a relatively fixed position by a conventional vise with clamping elements. The clamping elements typically engage the fiberglass side surfaces and metal edgings of the ski. Pressure engagement between the side surfaces and clamping elements may result in damage to the fiberglass material and/or metal edgings. Furthermore, the side surfaces may not be sufficiently exposed to permit maintenance and repair of the side surfaces.
The need therefore exists for a vise adapted to retain a ski in a relatively fixed position by engaging the ski at a location other than on the fiberglass side surfaces and/or metal edgings of the ski. The need further exists for a vise in which the vise jaws are configured with modular components such that the vise is adaptable for holding objects of various sizes and shapes.